1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit, an electronic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electro-optical devices using electro-optical elements such as organic EL (electroluminescent) elements have received attention. Since the organic EL elements are self-luminous elements, and thus do not require a backlight, it is possible to realize an electro-optical device having low power consumption, a wide angle of view and high contrast ratio.
Among such kinds of electro-optical devices, in an electro-optical device referred to as an “active matrix electro-optical device,” pixel circuits for controlling driving current supplied to the organic EL elements are provided in a display panel unit thereof.
The pixel circuits include capacitors for storing a quantity of electric charge corresponding to data signals and transistors for controlling the driving current in accordance with the quantity of electric charge in the capacitors. See International Publication Pamphlet No. WO98/36406.